galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Circe Munro
Circe Celestia Munro (/ˈsɜːrsi/; født 27. oktober 1979 i Bristol, England) er en halvblods heks plassert i huset Håsblås av Valghatten ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Hun er i skrivende stund i gang med sitt femte år ved skolen. Biografi Barndom Kommer Skoleårene på Galtvort Første klasse Kommer Andre klasse Kommer Tredje klasse Kommer Fjerde klasse Kommer Femte klasse Kommer Sjette klasse Kommer Sjuende klasse Kommer Etter Galtvort Kommer Magiske ferdigheter og evner Det er ikke til å stikke under en stol at Circe er skoleflink - veldig skoleflink, dersom sant skal sies - og i de fleste fag er hun attpåtil av den ytterst plagsomme sorten som ikke later til å gjøre noe særlig for å oppnå toppkarakter, heller. Du finner henne sjelden på biblioteket med mindre hun er på vei ut eller må låne ei bok på ny som hun allerede har rotet bort, for å si det sånn! Men på tross av at hun jevnt over ikke trenger å jobbe noe særlig, finnes det fag hun absolutt må legge inn noen ekstra gir i - eliksirer og urtologi, for å være presis. Men det hun jobber kanskje aller hardest med, er å la også disse faga virke som en piece of cake. Hun foretrekker å gi inntrykk av at hun gir sånn greit blanke i hvordan det går på prøver, men innerst inne kjenner hun det synke i magen selv når oppnår B-er - for hun kunne ''jo alltids fått til en S òg, hadde hun bare jobbet littegrann mer. Circe balanserer altså mesterlig på den hårfine grensa mellom streber og stressfri, noe som paradoksalt nok volder henne mye mer hodebry og stress enn hun behøver. Hun er flink til å jobbe med teoretisk stoff uten å miste konsentrasjonen - av og til syntes hun til og med at det er interessant (!) - og viser tegn på en betydelig klisterhjerne. Men dette kommer også med en hake; hun har ekstremt selektiv hukommelse! Circe kan lett huske lange, arkaiske formler, men like fullt blande sammen navnene på de to søsknene hennes ut av genuin forvirring og glemsel. Hun er av typen som høyt og inderlig proklamerer hvor dårlig prøven gikk med en gang hun går ut av klasserommet, men som likevel ender opp med beste karakter når hun får den tilbake. Som oftest vet hun svaret på spørsmålene i timen, men må stoppe seg selv i å rekke opp hånda for å ikke virke for streber eller try-hard (men det er ikke alltid hun klarer å dy seg...). Fag og karakterer Karakterene oppgitt tilsvarer de karakterer oppnådd innen første termin, skoleåret 1995-1996. *'Aritmantikk''' S *'Astronomi' S *'Eliksirer' B *'Flyging' S *'Forsvar mot svartekunster' S *'Magihistorie' S *'Oldruner' S *'Stell av magiske vesener' S *'Trylleformler' Circe elsker dette faget - om det er på grunn av de fantastiske resultatene hun oppnår eller den noe underlige (platoniske) besettelsen hun har av professor Pirrevimp, er heller ukjent. S *'Transfigurasjon' Et annet av av Circes favorittfag. S *'Urtologi' B Personlighet Kommer Utseende Circe har tjukt, mørkebrunt, krusete hår som lett floker seg. Under et par tunge, mørke øyelokk er øynene hennes lysebrune, store og runde, og disse rammes smakfullt inn av en rad med lange, men forholdsvis få øyenvipper. Bryna hennes er lysebrune og tynne. Alt i alt har Circe et barnlig fjes, med runde konturer og myke kanter. Leppene hennes - så vel som kinna - er mørkerosa av natur og fyldige, og huden hennes er lys med svake, gylne undertoner. Den er for øvrig ren for kviser og urenheter, men samtidig tørr og med en hang til rosacea og eksem. På sokkelesten måler ikke Circe mer enn 170 cm, hvori overkroppen hennes opptar mesteparten av kroppslengden. Som femtenåring kan en begynne å ane konturene av en pæreformet kroppsfasong, og hun trekker altså noe mer over lår og rumpe enn hun gjør over brystet, skjønt det neppe er særlig merkbart enda. Som i ansiktet har hun først og fremst barnlige trekk, og valpefettet sørger ennå for avrundede albuer, knær og fingre og noe keitete og kleine størrelsesforhold mellom armer, ben og det som verre er. Trivia *Moren til Circe, Cosima, er vegetarianer, men det er ikke faren hennes, Graeme. Circe spiser stort sett det hun får servert - hjemme er det en salig blanding, avhengig av hvem som står for maten - men hun er neppe overbegeistret over tung, kjøttladd tradisjonsmat. *Veldig flink til å stokke kort. Kategori:Håsblås Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Karakterstubb Kategori:2019 Kategori:Karakterer